vineclanthegreatfandomcom-20200213-history
CreekClan
"Have you forgotten who you are? Where you're loyalty lies? We're more than clan-mates, we're a family. If you cannot stay loyal to your family, be ready to fight ''your family." -Rockstar to Creekclan's disobedient warriors. You're wandering around a forest, admiring the green tree leaves as you continue onward. As you pad forward, you start to feel as if something is watching you. You brush off the feeling, telling yourself you're just being paranoid. Soon enough, you come across a creek, thinking, ''I have no reason to leave this place! It was food, water, and shelter! '' You hear a sudden rustling in the bushes, and take a good look at your surroundings. It wasn't long before you saw a large, gray furred cat a long way off, staring at you intently. You take a few steps forward, wondering who the cat was, but you're slammed to the ground and the air is knocked out of you're lungs. "What are you doing on CreekClan territory?" Snarled the massive black furred feline. Before you could respond, three more cats came out of the bushes, including the gray one you'd seen before. Each cat unsheathed their claws and glared at you, as if they dared you to make one move. "Well? Are you just going to keep quiet?" The black feline hissed impatiently. " '>>Leader's word is law<<''' When you're given an order from your leader, you're expected to follow it. Under no circumstances should you go against their word. You will be given two warnings before exile. >>Follow the warrior code<< Whether your OC belives in Starclan or not, you are expected to follow the warrior code at all times. In case you forget the code, it can be found here. Your punishment 'depends on which rule you have broken. '>>Respect fellow clan-mates<< There is no excuse, you must always 'respect your clan-mates, no matter what your rank is. If you are caught disrespecting a fellow clan-mate, your punishment depends on how badly you disrespected them. '>>Double Grouping<< Double grouping is something that will not ''be tolerated in Creekclan. By doing this, you'll be showing disrespect towards your clan-mates, and will be exiled '''immediately. >>Powerplaying<< Powerplaying will absolutely not '''be tolerated under any circumstance. This includes using '''NN, ND, NB, NM, '''or '''NH. This also incluedes having extreme strength, powers, or ending something immediately. '''You will be given ''3 warnings ''before ''exile. >>Be Serious<< This rule only applies during roleplay. You are expected to be serious when roleplaying, whether you want to roleplay or not. You will be given 2 warnings '''''before demotion/late promotion.'' '''>>Be Active<< If you're planning on joining CC, please plan to be active. If we have 20 inactive warriors and only 5 active ones, it will create roleplay problems. You are given two weeks without notice for inactivity, and a''' month with notice'. If you are exiled for inactivity, you will be allowed to join back when you get more active. TBA. TBA. TBA. '>>Leader<< (x1)' '>>Deputy<< (x1)' '>>Co Deputy<< (x1)' '>>Medicine Cats<< (x2)' '>>Medicine Cat Apprentices<< (x2)' '>>Elite Warriors<< (x5)' '>>Warriors<< (x20)' '>>Apprentices<< (x10)' '>>Queens<< (x5)' '>>Kits<< (x10)' '>>Elders<< (x7)' '>>The Creek<<''' The creek is the place where CreekClan catches most of their prey. This is because most of the prey lives near the creek for water, allowing these cats an easy target. The dangers here include: slippery rocks, drowning, head injury, foxes, badgers and trespassers. >>The Forest<< This is the second most used place to catch prey. Some cats in the clan refuse to come to the forest due to the dangers, while others perfer it compared to the creek. The dangers here include: falling from a tree, collapsing trees, foxes, baders, poisonoues vegetation, snakes, and trespassers. >>Allies<< None. >>Neutral<< None. >>Enemies<< None. >>Joining Form<< OC Name: (Clan names are perferred, however loner names are allowed.) Username: Character Description: (Personality and character appearance.) Past Groups: Desired Rank. (Do not 'ask for co deputy, deputy, or elite warrior.) Roleplay Example: (3 sentences minimum.) Why you want to join: Freechat: '{Note: If this form isn't filled out correctly, you will be declined and have to redo it.} >>Alliance Form<< Group Name: Leader and Deputies name/username: Type of Group: (Pack, Clan, Tribe.) Member Count: Orientation: (Light, Neutral, Dark.) Territory: (Lands and server you own.) How will you benefit us? How will we benefit you?